Lay Me Down to Sleep
by strawberriklee
Summary: [REPOST] grrr got reported (FORMALLY MEMAII)


**Lay Me Down To Sleep**

By: memaii

Disclaimer: still don't own it checks safe for stolen rights hee hee hee…j/p!

A/N: Ok, I'm in an uber romantic mood so I want to do a one shot lemon. This would be my first one posted, plus my first one where they are love making and not, well, fucking lol!! So, tell me how I do with making this romantic and not…animalistic ok? Thank you.

The pouring rain hit his white business shirt, sleeking down his sodden clothes as he gazed at the long, desired site of his home. He had been gone for so long. He just wanted to simply take in the glorious site of his beautiful house, with his freshly cut lawn, and the delicate garden. It was true what they said, "there's no place like home." His home sickness instantly amplified.

He slowly walked up the drive and to the doorway. His pruned hand gripped the door knob as he walked into his dark, deserted entrance way. He walked through his living room, setting down his things as he looked around at his surroundings. He walked over to the mantle and focused on the array of pictures that sat happily upon its surface.

The pictures were of happy times, Pictures that told a story of a friendship, which had evolved into a zealous love. But what they didn't show was the story after the supposed fairy tale ending, the story that featured abandonment, over-working, and loneliness. She was his life but it wouldn't seem that way. He sighed at the thought of what he had become. At the ripe age of twenty five he had the work load of a middle aged man. He turned and ascended the neighboring stairs that lead to their bedroom. He stared upon the pictures that neatly littered the walls. More happy tales, they were memories of innocent times that consisted of dates, sparring matches, kisses, hugs, their wedding, their first dance, these images echoed through his worn brain as he finally reached the white door that peaked into the room at which she lay in slumber.

He quietly opened the door as he silently slipped in. He took a moment to look around his bedroom. She had redecorated he saw, she had painted the walls a light gray, and they were adorned with gray-toned and ashy colored art work. He gazed at the bed. She was sleeping so soundly, with her beautiful dark hair cascading over the pearl colored pillows. She was partially covered in white satin sheets that emphasized her every curve.

He smiled as he watched her stir in her undisturbed slumber. He walked over to her side and kneeled to take in her every feature; he wanted to savor her in this innocent state of which he saw.

She wore a silk night gown that accentuated her body in every way. He lightly grazed his fingers over her soft, flawless skin. She writhed under his gentle touch. He leaned in and kissed her softly on her warm, luscious lips he had longed for so long.

As he kissed her, he felt something that he had not expected, the pressure of her lips against his grew. He lightly parted the engrossing kiss to see a pair of half-opened, midnight eyes staring up at his. These beautifully deep eyes stared at him with longing and yearning. He knelt back down into another soft but more intoxicating kiss. Her small, limp arms snaked around his damp neck, pulling him closer to her small, warm body. He allowed himself to part her tender lips only to be greeted by her welcoming, velvety tongue. As their kissed grew in fervor, he felt her small, soft hands unbutton his drenched business shirt, revealing his well toned torso. Her lips parted with his as she started to trail small kisses down his neck and onto his chest, slowly climbing down to his stomach. Her hands went from caressing his beautifully sculpt stomach to his belt buckle. She undid it with ease, and then effortlessly slid off his saturated pants, leaving trunks boxer clad.

He slipped under the warm, smooth sheets, and started yet another soft but intoxicating kiss, as his hands weaved through her silken hair. He gently pulled her up not breaking their deepening kiss. She sat up and raised her toned arms above her head as he masterfully slipped of her small night gown, leaving her with nothing on but her super low-rise panties. He lightly laid her back down as he caressed her smooth body.

She let out a small moan as he gently squeezed and stroked her soft, tender breasts. His lips left hers and trailed all the way down to her left breast, where he soothingly suckled.

Her hips grinded against his as she lost herself in a complete placidity of pleasure, her hands tangled in his damp, lavender hair as he pleasured her.

After many enjoyable minutes of delight and pleasure, pan finally pulled trunks back up to look at her eyes, where he saw a pleading stare.

He kissed her again as he pulled off his boxers and slipped off her underwear, he then parted her legs with his. He positioned himself and gently slid inside of her.

She immediately arched with pleasure as he slowly went in and out of her. She wrapped her long legs around his waist and pushed him deeper inside of her.

He looked into her eyes as he caressed her body with his. Those eyes that he could fall into began to fill with tears as he felt her walls tighten around him. His pace quickened and he brought his hand up to wipe a falling tear off of her cheek. With one finale thrust he spilled into her as he kissed her softly on the lips, holding her tightly.

She looked up at him with a loving smile and a meaningful glance as she mouthed to him "I love you." He bent down and kissed her lips a finale time then mouthed back "I love you too." As they lay in each others arms, sleep overcoming their now completed bodies.

The end

So what do ya think? I hafta say I am quite proud of it. Sorry if the lemon seen wasn't so….lemony, but I don't think that matters right? Because it was "love making" lol so it wasn't s'possed to be too graphic right? Neways R&R plz


End file.
